Balance
by anneke lilleke
Summary: In world needs to be a balance between good and evil, but this time evil won or did they,and would be the end justify the end?After Mojo finds out this never work out, and what exactly?what about PPG and much more, please read
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Puff Girls, I only write stories about them and owner and creator of these characters would be always and still Craig McCracken…_

_Team works as usual with my childhood friend and my tickle-gangster __**Kisstriss a.k.a. Gitta.**_

**Balance**

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"_Oh don't act so smart girls, you may one this time, it was a lucky victory and you know it! One time you will fall and we will defeat you. So keep on your toes, stay alert and watch your back. Because the boys are back in town!" and Him laughed creepily and disappeared from the building_

_Blossom looked with her big eyes kind of like shocked and commented "Oh boy!"_

**Flashback**

_Him and Mojo were arguing, who is better parent, boys couldn't stand that and yelled out "Shut up!"_

"_We don't care witch one of you is more eviler or more stupider or whatever-ER! There is only one evil thing we care about and that's the destroying the power puff girls!" Brick said evilly_

_And all three boys made high five and flew away from there; let Him and Mojo be alone with their sappy happy-tears…_

**Flashback**

_So right after Brick told that, he and brothers went to fight and at least try to destroy power puff girls, but girls beat them down and boys crashed into one white limo, and then they met Princess, since obviously boys didn't welcomed her to the group they sort of insulted her and then Princess got the plan, how destroy boys, but of course it didn't worked out. They found themselves some toys, what were a boat, a tank and a plane, they started like to destroy each other, but at the end they just laughed so hard, that they couldn't move or breath, and then Power puffs left them alone, while Princess still blabbed, how disappointed she is at the girls. When boys stopped their laugh eventually Brick said_

"_Hey, I'm thirsty let's grab some soda!"_

"_Good idea, bro!" said Butch and they all flew away from there_

**Flashback**

_So they finally made to one automat, where you need to put a dollar to get the soda, so they punched one innocent man, put the money in the machine and also crashed that same soda machine to get all out of it, they took a zip and were satisfied, what they drank, so Butch and Brick got sick of Boomer, so he could do something useful, witch was he could steal for them candy. But Boomer got caught and he was taken to Utonium's house, and couldn't get out of there, so after that girls got plan, that Bubbles could play Boomer, they took his cloths off and well at the end Bubbles captured all boys by herself. But Bubbles need it to show, what she learned from boys, witch was spitting and she hit that thing, so boys escaped that joint_

"_Don't worry; we'll get them next time!" Blossom commented_

**Flashbacks ends**

It has been good three months or even much more, where Rowdy Ruffs Boys, haven't showed up to Power Puff Girls, where Bubbles got Boomer's cloths, well Boomer got new one but still and no they didn't chicken out, not at all. Just they haven't thought the successful plan, to destroy them once and for all. So one _"beautiful"_ day, where Mojo and Him had an agreement, that they and boys would do a meeting in Monster Island, with all the monsters and all the villains in Townsville would gather there and have a serious meeting… When all, where in the monster island, Him and Mojo were standing with boys on the stage kind of thing, they had a microphone so they could have their attention…

"Can I have your attention, please!" started Mojo he even didn't knew why he was polite but he was, the crowd didn't listen

So Him spoke up "LISTEN YOU BUNCH OF MORONS!" and at that the crowd had their attention

So Mojo continued "The reason we gathered here you today is, that…"

"Stop with the chit-chat would you?" one of the monsters said

"Ahem…As you all know I Mojo Jojo had originally created Rowdy Ruff Boys and they were destroyed, and still would be destroyed if HIM haven't revived them…"

"So?" asked other monster with one eye

"Rowdy Ruff Boys got powers as the girls, maybe even better ones…"

The crowd looked annoyed and bored; him noticed that and said "Let me take the charge monkey-boy!"

"We evil citizens **hate ****the Power Puff Girls!"**

"**YEAH"** the crowed yelled out

"**We want to take over Townsville!"**

"**YEAH!"**

"**But there was only one little thing, we worked separately plus then we didn't have boys!"**

"**YEAH!"**

"So evil citizens and monsters, let's change our strategy and work together, and make once and for all Townsville ours!"

"**YEAH!" **Crowd yelled out once more

"But, what if they defeat us once again, him?" asked Ace the leader of the green-gang

"They won't, since us is much more than three little power-less girls, especially when we have boys!"

"So, what are we waiting for let's go get them!" said Sedusa

"**YEAH!" **crowd agreed with her

"**WAIT!" **him spoke once more

"What?" asked, Princess

"**We can't just run into Townsville and make a history, at first I do a tiny little thing, scare those citizens hell out of them, with the little magic of course and after that, we go to girls…"**

"What's the point doing that anyway?" Princess asked once more

"The point is toots, that then Power Puff Girls are alerted at first and then we'll going to destroy them!" spoke Brick into the microphone

"But, how we are going to destroy them?"

"It's simple isn't it Mojo?" asked Brick, while handed microphone to him

"Yes, really simple, we can make them fall and when you will hold them, some of us will drop on them Antidote X, and then boys will kill them once and for all!" Green-faced monkey said

"Okay, I guess that's it, now let's go…" stated Princess

"WAIT!" Him spoke again and opened them the view on Townsville into the sky and said a spell

_**Since now Townsville**_

_**Would be filled**_

_**With smoke and fire**_

_**Widespread some evil higher**_

_**People destiny is different, who'll escape, who'll die**_

_**It's time to say for good- bye-bye and welcome evil by saying- Hi!**_

And after that spell everybody let out the evil laugh…

It was night and then suddenly Blossom noticed something "Girls, look! Something strange is going on…"

"Yeah, look that red smoke, oh my god the tree is on fire!" said Bubbles

"Let's go, before it's too late!" Blossom gave an order, and then they flew away from their house, but they couldn't make all things to settle down on fire, because it came around more and more and city was in panic, they didn't knew, what to do…

"People, please…listen…hello, people!" started Blossom

"**SHUT UP!" **Said Buttercup and they listened to them now…

"I suggest you to leave town, before you all will die!"

"What?" one citizen asked?

"**TAKE YOUR BELONGIGS AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" **Buttercup yelled once again

"Oh!" they said and where in panic once again

"That seems to work a bit!" said Blossom

"Look!" said Bubbles

"Oh-Oh!" they all three said, since all villains in Townsville came all with their robots or other stuff

"Blossom, them are too much, and us is only three…" said Bubbles worryingly

"Yeah, got any bright plans, how would we defeat them all, like two birds with the one stone…" Buttercup asked

"I…uh…I don't know!" she said

"What?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked in shock

"Oh-Oh!"

Narrator: _Oh-Oh is right? Is this really the end of the Townsville? I got a bad feeling about this…_

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N- If of course you dear reader want me to continue this, it's all up to you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Balance**

Chapter 2

"Bubbles go to professor and tell him, that he would go away from here, meantime I and Buttercup try to stop them!"

"Sure!"

"And hurry!" Buttercup added, while Bubbles flew away already from there "What we are going to do now, Blossom?"

"Let's fly to the space, so there nobody probably would catch us!" said Blossom, while her and her green-eyed sister and so they did…

"Now what?"

"I think we're…"

"Oh don't say it!"

"Not on match!"

"That's what they want us to think, there's something we can do!"

"No hide!"

"Hide in space, what's wrong with you nobody is here, expects us?"

"I saw Brick and Butch here, h-hide!"

"Oh come on, we can defeat those stupid boys anytime…"

"You calling us stupid?" yelled out Brick

"Face it, that's who you are!" Buttercup was bold on that one

Suddenly Butch threw on them Antidote X

"What's going on?" Blossom said in fear

"Oh my god, we lost our powers!"

"Oh-Oh!" Both girls said and started to fall, while boys caught them and went with them into earth, to kill them there front of everybody's nose. While already one of the citizens are dead and other's trying to escape to City's-Ville and professor was one of them, who saw with his bare eyes, how there was a big exploding and girls, well they are dead, even Bubbles, she went there at that really moment, where the exploding was and professor cried out…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY GIIIIIIIIIRLSS!"

"I am sorry professor!" said the mayor

"Hurry, we got to run!" cried out Miss Bellum and they made it to the City's Ville alive, even Miss Keane and kids, who where fast enough, but most of the people were dead or just terribly hurt.

"HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAAA, finally Townsville is ours!" Mojo said creepily

"Yeah!" villains agreed

"We got to celebrate this!" said the Boogie man

"Yeah! A party is just what we need…" said a female worm, with the red-hat

"Cool!" said Brick

"Where it's going to be…" asked Boomer

"Right here stupid!" told Butch

"Ooh!"

Boogie man whispered to his sidekick "It's a good thing we made another disco-ball, it took ages to build another one, right after the power puffs destroyed the last one!"

"Yeah, boss!"

And they danced and rocked and generally had fun all the villains in Townsville, until the sun was coming out, so then Boogie man pushed the button so the sun and the disco- ball got connected and they freaked out some more. Like sort of in a good way…

"Hey guys, I just realized, that now everything belongs to us!" commented Brick only to his brothers

"Yeah!" said Butch

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!" said Boomer while yawning

"Oh Boomer needs his beauty sleep to…" started Butch until he realized that he yawns too and is tired

"Yeah me too, let's go to sleep!" said Brick, who yawned also

"Where?" asked Boomer

"Where? Where? Into power puffs house, they have cool furniture, dude!" said Brick

"Oh, right!" Boomer replied

While Butch commented "Dummy!"

When they went into the power puffs house and into their room, they right away tried to sleep, but it was useless, they couldn't, those villains out there still having a party and the noise was terrible, then all boys yelled from one mouth.

"Can you have party somewhere else now; we try to get some sleep here!"

But nobody even listened and then Brick said "We got to stop that disco-ball!"

"How?" asked Boomer

"Good question…" said Brick thoughtfully and then in his ears rang Blossom's voice by saying

"_Go with your brothers to the space and go inside to the disco-ball, then each one of you uses the eye- lazars, then exactly at thirty seconds, the ball is going to explode and you can rest in peace as I am now…"_

Brick the meaner one in Rowdy Ruffs had himself a little creeps, when he heard Blossoms voice, but didn't say anything to his brothers, but commanded them to go to the space and did, like Blossom told him to do so he commented to himself

"Man that really worked!"

"What worked?" asked Butch

"Nothing, now let's go to sleep!" Brick replied quickly, those villains on the earth, who where afraid of sun, disappeared, and those who weren't just laughed at those-evilly, who did disappear…

So boys got their sleep, while Boomer wanted to take Octi as a toy, with whom he could sleep with, Bubbles said in mad voice inside Boomer's head

"_Don't touch my Octi, Boomer! He is mine, you may took away life from me, but you can never take away for me, what I had treasured all my life, and crocodile is mine too…And don't even think taking the goat with you, while sleeping here, because it was my world!"_

Boomer could feel the chills around his body, and tried to get some sleep, without a stuff-animal…

Butch was moving with his hands, like fighting and said in his dream

"_Buttercup, how come you disappear every time I try to punch you!!?"_

"_Don't you remember, I am dead and also a ghost, why so surprised look Butch, you wanted that would happen, didn't you? Remember you could destroy my body, but you never could destroy my soul…So keep your eyes wide open, because you never know, when I come visit your dreams, your thoughts, your mind, and this town…"_

Butch woke up from his short nightmare and felt UN comfy being here, but tried not to think about it and tried to sleep further…

Later on, when was 2:34p.m. Rowdy Ruffs where interrupted from their sleep, by hearing a huge yelling and screaming outside, and they went to check out, what was that all about…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Balance**

Chapter 3

"I Mojo Jojo should rule Townsville and I would be your master!"

"You? Come on…Everybody knows, I am the best for Townsville to rule this town, since I had been a mayor here for quite some time…" said Princess

"Never! Who created the Rowdy Ruff Boys? ME! So I as their father, should take over Townsville, since they destroyed Power Puff Girls once and for all!"

"YOU? If it wasn't for me the boys wouldn't be here right now, let's not forget I revived them, so I should rule the city of Townsville" said Him

"SILENCE!" Brick yelled out "Neither any of you can run this Townsville, because you are two imbeciles, we destroyed the girls, we have the law to run Townsville…"

"If it wasn't for me, you never are here…" said Mojo and Him from one mouth

"Besides, you are too young to take over Townsville, I am old enough to make this work once and for all…" added Him

"No I am! If you make me the master of Townsville, witch I deserve, then later on, when boys are old enough, I'd write a will for them that they could take over Townsville!" Mojo made a promise

"And, who we should be?" asked Fuzzy Lumpkin's

"You are as you are now, but the good thing is you can come here, do whatever you want, without a worry that power puff girls would beat you up!" said Mojo

"Like that's going to happen!" commented Ace

"Yeah, we were into this together Mojo, so we all should rule the Townsville, but I would be on the top of the top…" said Princess

"Oh I know, let's do a voting!" Boomer spoke the plan…

"Dude, it's a lame plan!" said Brick

"What if we don't make anywhere with this voting, dummy!" added Butch

"We could try, right…" Boomer asked carefully

"Okay, you listen to the boys, let's do a voting!" Him said out load

"Okay!" the crowd agreed

"So, who votes for me?" Him asked none of the evil citizen razed their hand or made any points that they'll pick him..."Okay, what about Mojo Jojo?" nobody razed their hand again, expect Mojo himself, and it went on and on until, him and everybody else there understood, they vote for themselves to be a master of Townsville "AH! This isn't working!"

"Told you…" Butch said while poking Boomer

"It's time for a war and whoever wins that, should run the Townsville!" said Sedusa

"YEAH!" the crowd agreed and went out of there to start the biggest war they could imagine

Mojo punched himself onto face and commented quietly "This deafeningly isn't working, I miss my dad and Townsville desperately needs Power Puff Girls back…" Mojo couldn't believe himself that he said the last part, but the truth is he more hated power puff girls not for being good, but for stealing his dad named Professor Utonium away from him. And that made him to become evil, but he always had a heart in him, he more talked, how evil is he, than he really is. No matter, when Power Puffs where alive and he had destroyed town etc.

Boys flew back to power puffs house and well they looked outside from the round window, how depressing is life after Power Puffs, where destroyed by them…Everything seemed so red, sun wasn't shining it was so cloudy and same time gray…There wasn't any balance now…They felt like they are living in hell, what is on the earth…

"Guys…" Boomer asked

"What is it, dummy?" asked Butch

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I sort of miss power puff girls around here…"

"You got to be kidding me, we hate girls specially power puffs!" said Brick

"And besides, they aren't here only for one day and you already miss them, yuck!" commented Butch

"Exactly, well sort of…I just mean, it isn't normal, what's going out there and haven't you thought that way, which the girls, who we _hate _and we wanted to destroy them earlier times…."

"What's your point?" Brick asked impatient

"My point is, - now that they are destroyed, we didn't lose only our **rivals**; we also lost our **playmates** in a way!"

"What a…" started Butch

"Don't you agree…After all no matter we went out there to destroy them earlier times, we had fun doing that even, when they did won sort of. For example, when we were bigger, tougher, stronger, we did lot's of things with them or when I could ride on a boat I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe or when they kissed us, it's **gross** I agree, but still, no normal girl can bring out the same effect on us, unless they aren't power puffs."

"You making me think, and I don't like it!" Brick said thoughtfully

"Me neither…" commented Butch

"But you agree with me, right guys?"

"It's really hard to admit, but we do!" said Brick seriously

"Yeah, I could even hear Buttercup's insults, so we could fight again…" commented Butch quietly

"But, what do we do now?"

"Hey I got it, let's…" started Brick to tell the plan

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
